You Can Let Go Now
by kellz1pt5
Summary: After Gibbs get seriously injured in the line of duty, he experiences an out of body feeling with his daughter beside him. It's actually better than the summary. Gabby, Gibbs/Kelly-father/daughter


**So this just came to me while listening to "You Can Let Go Now" by Crystal Shawanda. Great song, btw! Let me know what you think!**

**-Thanks, Kellz**

* * *

><p>"Gibbs!" He heard Tony's voice as he clenched his chest and fell on the ground hard. The two more rounds that entered his chest added to the already excruciating pain from the first shot. Then, the butt of a gun smacked on the side of his forehead caused to him to give up. He heard Tony's faint calls as the younger man slid next to him. The bewildered green eyes of his subordinate told him that it was really bad. The thick, sticky liquid that was pouring out of his body was all over his hand. Then he felt the pressure of Tony's hand on one of his bullet wounds.<p>

"Ambulance is on the way." Tony informed him, looking up and ordering McGee to secure the suspect. Ziva slid onto his other side, looking down at him as she too put pressure on his chest. He grimaced at the pressure. Tony looked back down at him. "Don't close your eyes, Boss! I don't give you permission to die! Got it?"

Gibbs didn't respond. His energy was running low and fighting to keep his eyes open. Fluttering them, he tried to focus on one thing. This happened to be the pleasant clear sky. Unfortunately, he felt his control on staying awake coming to an end.

"No, Gibbs!" Ziva yelled. "Tony!"

"Where the hell is that bus, McGee!" He heard Tony's faint voice.

As he slipped into unconsciousness, he only heard McGee incoherent response.

His eyes caught the lights of ceiling as he was wheeled into a urgent care room where a doctor and several nurses were attending to him. Their words were incoherent, but he assumed they were exchanging information. The pain was so strong that he wanted to curl up and cry like a baby. They were cutting shirt off to get a better look.

Once again, he lost the fight to stay awake. As his eyes drifted closed, his mind went elsewhere.

"_Daddy, come dance with me." He heard the innocent voice of his daughter as she came bounding into his upstairs office that overlooked the neighborhood. Swiveling around to see her happy smile, he couldn't resist. Setting his pen on the files on his desk and standing up, he flipped the radio on and took his daughter's hands as she stepped on his feet and taking his proffered hands._

_ They spent several minutes dancing before they both heard Shannon call for them to get downstairs and eat._

_He was suddenly jolted from that memory to a darkness that surrounded him, and the lost of seeing his girls made his heart fall. The feeling of emptiness started to return._

_ "Daddy?" He heard Kelly's voice surround him. Soon, she came into his view right beside him. "Look." She pointed to the ER scene that his physical body was in. The doctors were scrambling to save him. He could see three members of his team just outside the see-through window, all wearing worried expressions. Standing before his body, he felt a little awkward and uncertain._

_ "You're sad, Daddy." Kelly observed, watching her father very intently. He looked down at her as she stood beside him. "Don't be sad." She leaned against him to hug him, trying to provide as much comfort as she could. _

_ Although it felt wonderful to have his daughter in his hands, he kept glancing at his three agents whom he has come to consider his children. He's not surprised when he spots a hysterical Abby and fearful Ducky, followed by a equally worried Palmer. They joined his agents, watching as the doctors and nurses tried to keep him there with them. They didn't know he was already gone._

_ Or at least he thought he was gone._

_Suddenly, he saw himself in ICU; eyes closed as his body was in the process of healing. He's hooked up to machines that are keeping him alive. Ducky sat in the chair beside him, just waiting for the slightest hint that he was still there. Glancing at the brain wave monitor, it's obvious that they should just shut them off; but for some reason, they haven't._

_ Why?_

_ "You know the reason, Daddy." Kelly pointed out. She gestured to the waiting room. "Go see them."_

_ And he does. They all looked beyond tired, but every single one them sat near each other, just waiting for something. Abby is the only one who's fallen asleep. His heart grew heavy as well as swelled that they seemed to care that much about him. He never thought he was worthy enough to call them his second family._

_ His eyes landed on Abby. She was asleep; her head lay on a pillow. McGee sat nearby, caressing her hair. Her mascara has long since been removed and no pigtails either. He navigated closer to her, bending before her, just watching her as she slept. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, surprised when she whispered his name. It made him smile as his hand briefly rested on her swollen belly where their child was developing._

_ His hand seemed unable to leave as he took a deep breath, thinking he'd never be able to watch his child grow. Reminded him of another time, but the opposite situation._

_ "He'll be okay, Daddy." Kelly spoke, surprising him as he whipped his head to the lone door. Kelly seemed to have a knack for appearing out of nowhere, must've of been inherited. "Come on." She waved at him to follow her. He did, not before he glanced at the woman who had taken his heart and was currently carrying their child._

Gibbs found himself in his body, unable to physically wake up. He can no longer see his daughter; the darkness had returned. Gaining strength from God only knows where, he prepared to force himself awake. Just when he's about to open his eyes, he heard his daughter once more.

_"You can let go now, Daddy."_ She whispered next to his ear, her voice sounded like it faintly drifted nearby.

With his heart finally able to let go of a very big part of his past, he knew his first wife and daughter wanted him to move on. And he did, knowing that they would always be there, but he had to move on. There was another child waiting for him.

His eyes finally open partially as the daylight seeped in his vision. The sound of the machines didn't seem to alarm Ducky to any change, but the sudden movement of his brain activity and the sound of it made Ducky turn his attention to Gibbs.

"Jethro..." Ducky whispered, trailing off. The elder ME jumped out of his seat and pressed the call, alerting the nurse of his sudden return to life. "They'll be here shortly, my friend." He assured Gibbs, patting the lead agent's shoulder in comfort.

Once the doctor rushed in and removed the ventilator, Gibbs insisted for water, which Ducky gave him. With his thirst quenched, he asked for Abby. The doctor raised his bed up.

"I'll be right back, Jethro." Ducky left, not the least bit offended when he asked for his wife.

Moments later, Ducky brought Abby in the room and he calmed down. A small smile perched on his face, relieved to see her.

"Oh my God, Jethro! Thank God, you're awake!" She exclaimed, rushing over to his side. Engulfing him in a hug, she immediately pulled back when he winced. "I'm sorry, honey. Just glad you're alive."

"Me too." He kissed her briefly before bringing his hand lazily up to her swollen belly. "I'm here, baby boy. Daddy's not dying yet." He told his unborn child before leaning closer to her belly, pulling her shirt up a little and pressing a kiss to her bare skin.

And he held his son a few months later, ready to embark on the next stage of his life.


End file.
